Control Room
Archives Secrets Swimsuit : For some reason Sigma---or perhaps the author---seems to be unnaturally obsessed with swimsuits. Why is that? Was he involved in a horrible swimsuit accident (now repressed) in his youth? Did he have a crush in high school on a girl on the swim team who put her Olympic aspirations ahead of any possible romance? Is he just a perv? The world may never know. Password input device : This device can be used in an emergency to deactivate the antimatter bombs hidden throughout the facility. It doesn't really have any official name---sometimes it's called the "designated computer terminal", but sometimes it's just the "input device". The device has a small QWERTY keyboard beneath a LCD display. On the top is a large black cable, which can be attached to the bomb you wish to deactivate. Entering the correct password on the keyboard will stop the detonation. Antimatter reactor : In a general sense, an antimatter reactor is a system that generates electricity (or some other form of power) from matter-antimatter reactions. This facility uses hydrogen and anti-hydrogen. The reactions power a turbine, which generates energy and powers everything in the facility. It looks like a gigantic octopus, but it's definitely not edible, no matter how you cook it. Anti-hydrogen atom : A particular type of antimatter. Normal hydrogen atoms have one proton and one electron, but an anti-hydrogen atom has the opposite : one antiproton and one positron. In November 2010, the European Organization for Nuclear Research (CERN) issued a statement announcing that they had captured an anti-hydrogen atom. They claimed that they had gathered 38 of them, in fact, and managed to hold them in a special container for 0.2 seconds. Less than six months later, in June 2011, they managed to capture several more anti-hydrogen atoms and contain them for more than 1000 seconds. Although the creation and storage of antimatter is still a difficult obstacle, these results suggest that antimatter reactors could someday be a possibility. TNT equivalent : TNT is often used as a reference point when discussing the power of explosive devices. Specifically, explosive power is usually described by tonnage : The amount of energy one ton of TNT produces is approximately 4.184 gigajoules. This means that an explosive device with an output of one megaton generates 4.184 petajoules. TNT stands for trinity-tallow...no...tronty-trillitrin...no... Trinidad 'n Tobago? Ah, yes, trinitrotoluene. That's it. It's one of the most common explosives, which is how it came to be a reference point. A kilogram of TNT has 4.184 megajoules of energy, but a kilogram of butter has 30 megajoules! Butter is some dangerous stuff! E = mc ^ 2 : Einstein's famous equation. Put simply, it means that energy (E) is equal to mass (m) times the speed of light © squared ( ^ 2). It describes how much energy you'd get by annihilating matter with antimatter (a lot), but also carries the interesting implication that with enough energy, you could theoretically create matter. 63 terajoules : The amount of energy you'd get by combining 350mg each of matter and antimatter. You can get this number using the equation E = mc ^ 2. *''Phi :'' What do you get when you convert 700mg to kg? *''Alice :'' 7.0x10 to the minus 4th: 0.00007 kg. *''Phi :'' Then what's the speed of light? *''Alice :'' About 300.000 kilometers per second. If you convert that to meters, you get 3.0x10 to the 8th, or about 3 billion meters per second. *''Phi :'' And what if you square that? *''Alice :'' 9.0x10 to the 16th. *''Phi :'' And then if you multiply that times the original mass? *''Alice :'' You'd get 63x10 to the 12th : 63 trillion. Category:Escapes